


A beneficial nightmare

by nyro



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: F/M, Rape Abortion pro choice birth control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyro/pseuds/nyro
Summary: Abigail experience a cruel night with cruel consequences. But she stays strong and takes care of her own life
Relationships: John Marston/Abigail Roberts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A beneficial nightmare

A beneficial nightmare

The gang is drinking its way in the evening after dinner. As soon as it is time for Jack to go to bed, Abgail takes care of the task, kissing him good night and returns to the main campfire afterwards. She sees Johh getting badly drunk again. After a while he starts starring at he, it makes her uncomfortable. She prefers to say goodnight to her fellow gang members and leaves for her and Jacks tent.  
John feels how anger and lust starts building inside him. Abigail was looking in disapproval again and ignored him the whole evening. But he was desperate for her body, it was way too long since he felt her the last time. Since the boy was born she never responded to his attempts to lay again with him. He follows her to her tent, takes her wrist and grabs her shoulder. Her turns her against one of the tent poles, holding her down on her shoulders. He mutters in her ear, “You didn’t lay with me for years - why women? You’re somehow considered my wife, you claimed me as the father of the child you’ve got after whoring around with the whole gang. But if you claim me as your somehow husband, you should obey your task of keeping my bed warm.“ Abigail hissed back, “John, stop it, I’m not in the mood for your weird ideas.” “Yeah, you aren’t in years”, hissed John, “but that isn’t your choice now. He dragged her quick and silent over to his own tent. “What are you doing?” shouted Abgail in anger, but John quickly covered her mouth with his hand. “I’m taking tonight what should be mine anyways – you”, he said in a dark, calm and even for him unnatural raspy voice.

„Why don’t you sleep with me anymore Abigal? Hm? “asked John. „I know you like sex, I know you’re good at it and we both know that we can have a lot of fun together“, said John. „Maybe because I don’t want to get pregnant again and being left alone by you?” Abigail spats at John. „Fair point“, John said, „but you worked as a whore for years and had to handle this fear everytime you got to business with a costumer. No I think it is something different. You know you’re not the same as before childbirth, the pregnancy wasn’t friendly to your body“, he laughed, „let’s take a look at you. “ He undressed Abigail quick and experienced. She was like frozen and couldn’t move a finger. “Look at yourself”, he demanded and rotated her in front of the long mirror in his tent. “You gained some weight while you was with child and you never really lost it”, he stated and grabbed forcefully the not so huge but existent fat roll on her lower belly. He goes on pressing his fingers in Abigail’s well developed love handles. Abigail’s face was glowing in tomato red in shame an anger. “And that’s not all that changed, huh?” he teased her and grabbed her breasts. “They are bigger than before Jack, but they are also hanging down”, he said while demonstrating how wobbly and flabby her breast have become after breastfeeding. “Stop it, let me be!” begged Abigail, but she already knows that he won’t to that. He started playing with her ass and her thighs. He mumbles, “Look, fat everywhere, your thighs start touching each other and your ass is also a bit bigger than necessary, isn’t it?”  
“You, you’re somewhat right”, Abigail confessed surprised, “I am ashamed for losing my toned figure. I can’t present the body I had before anymore.” John chuckled, “but why are you avoiding me? I mean you do not have to sleep around in camp anymore thanks to Dutch’s soft spot for you. But you know I want you regardless of the state you’re in.” John looks curious at Abigail. She seems to be even more ashamed as she answers, “Maybe I’m afraid, that my pussy is not as tight and pleasuring as before giving birth.” Abigail finds the strength to try and push John away, but without success and adds, “Maybe I’m simply afraid you will never be a true husband and father. Right know I don’t feel the slightest bit of lust or motivation in me to sleep with you.”  
John huffed in anger, “Well that’s a shame, because tonight you will sleep with me. Regardless if you, and here he mocked her voice, “Feel the motivation”. With that words he pinned her down on his bedroll, covering her mouth with his bandana and tying her wrist together and up over her head with a prepared rope. His knees spread Abigail’s legs forcefully while she screams silently in the bandana in her mouth. “Darling stop fighting or it will hurt”, he says flirtingly. “If you start cooperating, I will make sure, that it will be as pleasurable for you as in the old times”, he smirked. She shook her head in disagreement, anger in her eyes. “Well as you wish”, says John disappointed.  
He starts to fondle her breasts with his left hand, while he slipped a finger inside her with his right hand. “Not too bad”, he commented the feeling around his finger and added another, preparing her with scissoring motions. Tears fall from Abigail’s eyes, she is frightened and angry, but she can still feel how her folds start to produce the wetness necessary for the following actions. She tries to concentrate on not turning this biological reaction into psychical arousal or lust.  
John is content with her level of wetness, it will do for his pleasure at least. Without further teasing he gets rid of his shirt, his boots and his trousers. After that he directly rammed his long hard cock with its full length into her. He thrust merciless and rough into her from the beginning. Abigail whined in discomfort. Even when she must admit, that it reminded her also of all the times a hard cock in her pussy was fun, pure pleasure and the best thing to have. But right now it is a nightmare. She just hopes that it is over soon. She also desperately hopes he will pull out shoot his seed somewhere but inside of her. She really want to avoid another pregnancy. John’s thrusts become harder and faster, he’s nearly over the edge. She can feel his cock starting to twitch inside her. “Damn bastard”, she screams through the bandana with pure hate in her eyes, as she feels how John spilled all his hot seed inside her. He moaned in pleasure and looked Abigail in the eyes, “Now you can worry about pregnancy. If it happens I can at least be sure it is mine this time”, he scoffed.  
After a few moments he pulls out of her and lays down in satisfaction. As soon as he catch his breath he turns to Abigail, “ I will untie you and you can go, but if you decide to make a big deal out of obeying your husband if he demands for your body - I will do it again”, he warned her. She nods in agreement and was cut free. She shuts into tears the moment she leaves the tent. She runs away to the nearby river and tries to put as much of John’s semen out of her as possible before returning in her tent and cuddling up next to Jack. Silent tears fall from her cheeks the rest of the night.

Abigail sits on a log at the edge of camp. Her look is sorrowful as she watches Jack playing at the riverbank. Her period was late for ten days now and she guess her worst nightmare just became reality. John impregnated her in the nigh he was raping her. She was overwhelmed and unsure what to do. Tell John? He would probably laugh and leave her more or less alone with the child as he still does with Jack. Tell Dutch? Well he allowed her to stop working as a whore and a thief when Jack was born, but also considered her John’s wife from that moment on. And he would for sure tell her, that as his wife it was her duty to offer her body and pop out his children.  
After hours of overthinking her misery, she comes up with an idea. Molly. Molly told her in a drunk moment of total trust, that Dutch got her pregnant at the very beginning of their affair and that Dutch didn’t want the child. She as well didn’t want it. So he told her to get rid of it. Maybe she could tell her what exactly she did back then.  
Molly was sitting in Dutch’s tent alone, doing her make-up. Abby took a pile of freshly washed clothes of hers and goes to the tent. “Molly I need your help in a … delicate matter and I need your word not to tell anyone. Can I trust you?” Abigail asked carefully. “Sure Darling, what’s going on – you look awful?” responds Molly. “I’m pregnant again, after John took my body against my will” she sobs already shedding in tears again. Molly stays silent at first then she answers, “Well men that consider you are their wife unfortunately tend to do this. But if, and only if you really don’t want to give birth to this child – there are ways to make sure you don’t have to. But you have to be absolutely sure about this.” With dead eyes and a grave voice Abigail simply said, “I am sure.”  
“Fine, in the afternoon, when Dutch, John and most of the other men are gone, you will meet me and Miss Grimmshaw at the hen-coop”, sais Molly briefly. Abigail did as she was told and now she stands next to the both women in the warm sun of the afternoon. “Miss Grimmshaw, Abby needs your help. The same kind of help I needed about a year ago” Molly addressed the older women with a hushed voice. Miss Grimmshaws eyes widen and looked at you judgingly “Again? Can’t you be more careful when you fuck around despite knowing better? I really thought you learned this lesson.” She hissed at Abigail while looking over to Jack.  
With a lump in her throat and a knot in her belly she answers in a soft but angry voice, “It wasn’t like that. John raped me when he was drunk and I ended up pregnant from that night. As soon as he had let me go I ran to the river and tried to wash the semen out but I didn’t succeed.” Miss Grimmshaw sighs, “Alright then. Be prepared to sneak out with Molly this night. I will get our helping hand informed and make up a cover story so you two can go for a few days.”   
Later, when most of the camp is asleep Molly and Abigail sneak away trough the tree line at the edge of the camp, meeting Miss Grimmshaw with two horses. “Alright, Molly knows what to do and everyone necessary is informed. You will be alone again soon”, she smiled. The two women ride towards Saint-Denis as soon as possible. Molly stopped at the hotel, hitching the horse and enters the building, Abigail follows her. Bot go upstairs to the room Molly rented. “So what exactly is the plan?”Abgail asks anxious. “Miss Grimmshaw knows a doctor in town who performs abortions in a quite safe and clean environment. We will go there tomorrow after official business hours he will examine you, get the abortion done and will have a talk with you afterwards and after another night herer we will get you home”, reassures Molly. “A talk about what?” Abigail digs deeper. “Contraception”, mumbles Molly. “Contra- what?” Abigail echoes confused. “There are ways to reduce the risk of a pregnancy even if the men don’t want to reduce this risk. The doctor will explain it to you, go to sleep now” hushed Molly. “Sounds too good to be true” sobs Abigail before she falls asleep.  
After anxious hours of waiting, asking questions without an answer and running around in the room it is finally time for the two women to walk to the doctor’s office. They make their way through the backyards of Saint-Denis and finally enter the doctor’s place through a backdoor when no one is watching. The doctor and the nurse greet them warmly. Abigail feels safe here. She sits down and the nurse starts explaining and questioning “Please remember it will be painfull and against the law, so whatever happens you have to be quite. You can bit on this wood. It will take about 10 minutes then everything is over. Anyway since how many days is your period overdue and had when had you unprotected sex for the last time?” “11 Days and 5 Weeks and one day ago”, Abigail answered insecure but no one seems to judge her here. She was gestured to sit down in the examination chair now and took the piece of wood between her teeth’s. The doctor enters the room and took a deep look inside her touching her insides with his cold instruments and starts the curettage. Abigail feels a horrible pain like never before in her live. Those next minutes are a personal hell experience but she only cried silently while her teeth are biting the wood. “It’s done”, the doctor says an Abigail sees a glimpse of all the blood.  
The doctor looks her in her eyes, starting a small lecture, “Listen Abigail, I hear you got once pregnant by accidence and the second time by rape.” “That’s true”, responds Abigail weak. “If we focus on the first time – did you ever use condoms made from rubber?” he questioned her. “Sure, I worked as a whore for years, I used them whenever I could convince a man to use them. But John was never one of them and after falling for him it just felt odd to use them”, she explains. “Nevertheless I can just highly recommend to go on use them always. However I understand the situation with your sex-forcing somewhat husband.” He goes on talking with pity in his eyes. “It is not always that bad”, interposes Abigail. “If you say so. Anyway I am doing an experiment with a colleague from New York to find new ways to avoid unwanted children. It seems like it really helps if a woman carries a small silver wire in her uterus. If you want, you can participate in this study and I will put one of those wires inside you”, the doctor was going on with his explanation. Abigail looked with a lack of understanding at the thing. I looked a bit like a small, thin silver ring. She sights, “let’s try it, I really don’t want to do this again.” After the doctor finished his work he warns Abigail not to bathe or have sex the next four weeks and hopes she won’t catch a fever from the operation. Molly meanwhile paid at the nurse’s desk. The two women are free to go and they do - carefully, silently, almost invisible back to the hotel. Abigail instantly falls in a deep sleep.

A bit more than three months have passed since John pinned her down on his bedroll. She avoided speaking to him ever since. He as well did not bother her with talking or touching. But today John joins the main campfire with his bowl of stew and the only place to sit is next to Abigail. He decides to sit down. He whispers, “Please stay a moment” before she can jump off. “What I did to you was horribly wrong I acted pathetic and wretched. I beg you at some point to consider to accept this apology. To be honest I was really happy that I didn’t get you pregnant in that night.” Abigail snorts in contempt and hisses in a low voice “Well actually you did. But I was lucky enough to have had less selfish people around me than you. I was helped to take care of the issue.” Abigail leaves the place, looking John in the eyes with burning hate in hers. John still sits at the fire, a baffled look on his face. The fact that Abigail takes part in helping finding new and better ways of contraception she conceals. She really don’t want him to get the wrong idea in his head.


End file.
